


Right Beside Me.

by Cupping_Cakes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Angst, Emotional, F/M, Ficlet, Sadness, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, ZA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6480283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupping_Cakes/pseuds/Cupping_Cakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd found the note at dawn.</p><p>A few simple words, saying Goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Beside Me.

**Author's Note:**

> A Few Quick Notes:
> 
> Set right after [I Stayed For You.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6426868)
> 
> I'll be starting a Caryl multi chapter as soon as I finish some of my other longer fics guys!
> 
> But, as promised ficlets and one shots will be here in the mean time.
> 
> :)
> 
> Enjoy!

He'd found the note at dawn.

A few simple words, saying Goodbye.

It wasn't like her to just leave like that. Just go without even a word. Reason said, she didn't wanna be talked out of it. Didn't want anyone to know until she'd had a good head start wherever she was heading. Maybe back to Atlanta though it seemed unlikely.

He could find her.

He had to find her.

He couldn't leave her out there after all the people they'd lost. He knew Carol could handle herself, hell she was the one he wanted watching his back when they stormed the Saviors. Know she was safe.

He'd never forgiven Rick for sending her away. Understood somewhat why, but, they all had blood on their hands these days didn't they? It was a part of the world these days. Part of surviving these days.

His fingers ran along the paper, soft, like it was her hand beneath his touch and not some piece of paper.

He'd find her.

Even if he couldn't bring her back to Alexandria. He just needed to see if leaving was what she really wanted to do.

If leaving here was what she wanted.

Leaving him, was what she wanted.


End file.
